Who We Are!
by Corrupted Angelic
Summary: Still not improved on the Summary Writing... Read it, Review it... Please?


**_Corrupted Angelic_'s _Harry Potter_ story: Who We Are!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Harry Potter_, never did, never will... Maybe I can order it off Ebay.

**Summary:** Your every day _Harry Potter_ fic, but it's not based on one person or house, it's based on them all!

**Talking:** '...'

**Thinking/Meaning:** "..."

**Chapter One** – Another Loathsome Day

**_Gryffindor_**

'This is useless!' Hermione sighed as she snapped shut the tenth book she was revising from. Harry looked up from his book raising his eyebrows, it wasn't usual for Hermione Granger to close over two books without boasting about how much she learnt from them, let alone, learning anything at all from them.

'What d'you mean, Hermione?' Ron asked, noticing her attitude and the fact that Harry himself wouldn't dare ask her that while in that mood. Hermione shot Ron a look that was basically saying, "Well, isn't it obvious?". It was rather often that Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger would argue, infact, it almost seemed like one of their classes because they argue so much. Harry, for one, would rather stay in a detention with Professor Severus Snape for endless hours than stop the arguing, as would anyone else who spent as much time with them.

'You know, Hermione, you should _really_ get a boyfriend,' teased Ron snickering, 'atleast then _he_ would listen to your complaining rather than us.' Hermione glared at Ron giving him a, "Inyour dreams" look before storming out of the library.

Harry lifted his head from the book he was reading and looked at Ron with his eyebrows raised, Ron's face went slightly red. 'What?'

**{Hermione Granger}**

'Me? Get a boyfriend?' Hermione snarled as she continued to stalk through the hallway hissing and muttering under her breath. 'The _last_ thing I need is a boyfriend!' she growled as she turned a corner and accidently bumped into the last person she'd like to see, Pansy Parkinson, who is currently known as Draco Malfoy's girlfriend. Draco Malfoy is a young man from Slytherin who despises Harry Potter and his father, Lucius Malfoy bribes the Ministry of Magic to get his son, Draco, to get in higher ranks and to make Harry Potter look like a fool.

'Hello, Pansy,' Hermione said politely, faking a smile, though Pansy either didn't notice that it was was fake, or the fact she possibly thought "No matter how nice she is to me, she _knows_ she's a mud-blood, and mud-bloods _can't_ have friends like the brilliant people in Slytherin!". Either way, she just snarled and tripped her up, which was obviously not an accident. Hermione sighed and tried to pick up her books, which were the following of Potions, Divination, Charms, and the History of Magic. Pansy, seeing this a chance to prove her point, kicked her books away and watched Hermione try to gather them up. Sighing, Hermione managed to pick up all four, while trying as hard as she could to keep as far away from Pansy as possible. But oh no, Pansy didn't stop there. She grinned towards Hermione and began to slap herself across the face screaming, Hermione watched in horror as she was being framed.

'Ouch! Hermione! Stop it! Ouch! Draco! Help! She's hurting me!' Pansy shrieked in that snobby voice she usually had, after about a minute or so, Draco Malfoy, followed by his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle came to Pansy's aid.

'You filthy little mud-blood,' Draco hissed while eyeing a whimpering Hermione who was being backed against the wall by Crabbe and Goyle, 'We're going to tell Dumbledore on you, see if he likes Potter so much when he hears his little girlfriend was picking on a defenceless Slytherin!' He growled then stormed off, holding Pansy's shoulder who was winking at Hermione then followed suit, then they were followed by Crabbe and Goyle as they disappeared down the hallway.

Hermione felt her eyes water up as she bursted into tears and ran the opposite way, to the Gryffindor Common Room where many people asked her questions, but she didn't answer even one and headed straight for the Girl's Dormitorys.

**{Harry Potter}**

Meanwhile, Harry had decided to leave the library and to finish his homework later, Ron on the other hand wasn't too pleased about it, since they did have an exam within a few days. Harry ignored it and headed off to the Quidditch Field to practise on his Firebolt which he had gotten from his godfather, Sirius Black, who of which was known to have betrayed Harry's parents, but it was really Peter Peddigrew.

'Potter!' called a feminine voice, Harry turned around to see Angelina, who was now the Captain of the Quidditch team.

'Yes Angelina?' said Harry smiling.

'Don't you look at me like that, Potter!' said Angelina growling almost, 'You know what I want! Captain's Office, six o' clock sharp or else!' and with that, she turned sharply on her heel and stalked off into the Changing Rooms, where Fred and George Weasley were exiting, snickering to eachother.

'Having trouble with the ladies, eh, Harry?' said Fred, grinning.

'Yeah, meeting with Angelina, huh?' said George.

'Um,' asked Harry, 'what d'you you mean? She just told me to meet her in the Captain's Office at six o' clock...' but it seemed as saying that made the joke even funnier, knowing Fred and George, they were up to something.

'Yeah, well, if you need any "help" with the ladies, give us a call.' Fred chuckled, nudging George who also chuckled and they walked away.

Harry just stood there with his eyebrows raised after Fred's last comment of "needing help with the ladies". Either way, he just shrugged it off and continued into the Changing Rooms for his practise.

During while he was changing, he looked towards the pitch, where a few people were passing by, including Seamus Finnigan, who was a young man Harry was rather fond of, though his mother always believed the rubbish from _The Daily Prophet_ about him being a nutter because he had strange happenings around him since he first came to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

'Seamus!' Harry called, Seamus, who was just talking to his best friend, Dean Thomas, turned around to face Harry and waved, Harry waved back grinning.

After changing, Harry grabbed his Firebolt and headed towards the pitch, as he seen, Seamus and Dean Thomas were sitting the crowd area, waving at him. Harry smiled and got onto his Firebolt, then zoomed into the sky. Looking back to the ground, he saw Seamus and Dean looking rather impressed as he continued swaying around, trying new dives and faintes, everything seemed fine, until-

'Hey Potter, got yourself a fanclub, huh?' a snearing voice said, to Harry's tirement, it was Draco Malfoy, who was clutching onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One. Draco was also Seeker in Quidditch, but he was on the Slytherin Team. He looked around to Seamus and Dean, imatating their clapping and saying "Oh Potter, you're so brilliant! I love you, Potter!". Seamus, who obviously didn't find his very funny was trying his best not to run down there and hit Draco in the face. Seeing this, Draco smirked.

'Well, well, if it isn't the mommy's boy!' laughed Draco as Seamus' face suddenly went very red. 'I always thought of you as a wimp, and now I see you hanging with Potter, I guess you must have terrible taste, Finnigan!' at this, both Seamus and Harry were looking as red as Harry's Quidditch robes in anger. 'Oh, and might I add, Potter, you're little girlfriend, Granger has just been picking on Pansy, and we told Professor Snape, he was definatly not pleased and guess what? She got a week's worth of detentions!' said Draco, laughing heartily. 'I bet she's in her Dormitory's, crying her eyes out or something!' he finished, continuing to laugh, Harry couldn't take it anymore.

'Say that again, Malfoy.' said Harry dangerously. Draco grinned.

'Oh, alright. I bet she's in her Dormitory's crying her eyes out or -' he began, but was cut off by a tackle from Harry and several punches in the face. Seamus and Dean, who were watching in horror were trying to pull Harry off of Draco. When they finally suceeded, Harry was still keen for more as Draco backed away, having a black eye and a bleeding lip. Draco stood shocked, then laughed heartily.

'Let me at him! Let me at him!' Harry growled furiously, struggling from Seamus and Dean's grip as Draco's laughter became louder by the minute.

'Oh, I bet Professor Snape would love to hear about this!' Draco howled as he headed towards Professor Snape's Office while Harry was trying to calm down.

**{Ron Weasley}**

Ron, who was still in the library working on his exam, ('Divination, urgh!' he complained) finally finished and gathered his things up. While he was about to leave the library, he noticed that it was almost too quiet, like how it is after midnight.

'Hello?' his voiced echoed through the hallway, hoping it wasn't too late, he walked down the hallway in search of anyone. 'Um, hello? Is anyone there?' he asked, searching some more. Seeing that no one was around the corridors, he headed off towards the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way, he saw something he disliked the most, a nest of spiders. He whimpered and backed away from the nest, only to dump into Crabbe and Goyle. He gulped slightly, knowing Crabbe and Goyle, what would be in store for him would not be good. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to snicker to eachother, looking towards the spider nest, then to eachother, then they nodded.

Crabbe, seeing Goyle was too busy backing Ron into a wall, grabbed a handful of spiders and thrown them at Ron, some landing in his hair, others landing on his body.

Ron squirmed and whimpered as the spiders continued to crawl all over him and looked back to Crabbe who had pulled out a large spider that was the size of a hand.

'Please... no...' Ron whimpered, as Crabbe and Goyle laughed and threatened Ron with the large spider, Ron, who was terrified of spiders, screamed the loudest he could and then felt himself falling towards the ground...

When Ron woke up, he found himself in the Hospital Wing, he looked around his bed, searched through his hair and his clothes, there were no spiders. Sighing in relief, Ron decided to lay back and relax, but then he heard parts of a conversation from a bed on the opposite side to the room as him. He turned his head to see Draco Malfoy with a black eye and a bleeding lip, talking to Professor Snape who was sitting beside him.

'Draco, what happened?' asked Snape.

Draco looked around the room which had a few students, including Ron, seeing him, he grinned slightly, then looked to Snape again with a weak expression.

'Potter beat me up, Sir.'

_To be continued..._

Cora: Well, that's Chapter One for you. Poor Ronny, I'm so mean to him! Aw... Next Chapter is Hufflepuff, tune in for more next time!


End file.
